kamenriderwizardfandomcom-20200216-history
Magician is Fate
is the forty-first episode of ''Kamen Rider Wizard. It is the concluding part of a two-part arc introducing the Gate, Yuzuru Iijima. Plot With Mayu now as Kamen Rider Mage, she focuses her attention on her former sister Medusa, with Haruto asking her what her true goals are now that she is a witch. Meanwhile, Sylphi continues its attack on Yuzuru, just as the White Wizard gains interest in him as well. Synopsis After transforming into Kamen Rider Mage, Mayu helps Haruto against Medusa and she is forced to flee. Meanwhile, Yuzuru is about to transform into a Phantom when he listens the unconscious Akari calling his name, and he manages to keep his Inner Phantom at bay just like Haruto and Mayu once did. Sylphi tries to flee, taking Akari and Yuzuru with him, but Kamen Rider Beast interferes and he ends up escaping only with Akari at his custody. Yuzuru is then brought to the Omokagedō where Mayu asks him if he would like to become a magician as well, but both Haruto and Kosuke say he should not. Soon after, Sylphi sends a message to them, telling them where he is holding Akari hostage. Meanwhile, Kizaki, seeing Fueki's profile by Haruto, realizes he has seen the man before and learns of his identity before he is mysteriously attacked. Haruto, Kosuke, and Yuzuru meet Sylphi and Akari at a construction site, and the Phantom drops some steel bars on her with the intention of killing her and drive Yuzuru into despair. However, Mayu who was in hiding uses her Gravity Ring to save Akari and Shunpei steps in to rescue her. Medusa tries to intervene, but for some reason Gremlin stops her. Sylphi tries to flee, just to be stopped by Haruto and Kosuke who finish him with Kamen Rider Wizard Infinity Style's Shining Strike and Kamen Rider Beast Hyper's Shooting Mirage. Some time later, Yuzuru rejects Mayu's offer to become a magician and after she leaves, Haruto is called by a distraught Rinko. Meanwhile, Kosuke is about to use his Engage Ring to destroy Yuzuru's inner Phantom when the White Wizard appears to stop him, and despite the Ancient Magician's efforts to protect the boy, he is kidnapped by Fueki who claims that becoming a magician is a fate Yuzuru cannot avoid, with Gremlin watching the whole scene from afar. Meanwhile, Haruto meets Rinko at Section Zero just to find Kizaki's office destroyed and learn that he is missing. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * Yuzuru Ijima: * Akari Kurata: * Nishikawa/Sylphi: Suit Actors * Kamen Rider Wizard: * Kamen Rider Beast: * Kamen Rider Mage: * Medusa, Sylphi: Wizard Ring *'Rings Used:' **Wizard ***Transformation: Flame Dragon, Hurricane, Hurricane Dragon, Infinity ***Magic: Driver On **'Style Used:' ***Flame Dragon, Hurricane Style, Hurricane Dragon, Infinity Style **Beast ***Transformation: Beast ***Magic: Driver On, Falco, Hyper, Buffa **'Mantle Used:' ***Falco Mantle, Beast Hyper, Buffa Mantle **White Wizard ***Transformation: Change ***Magic: Chain, Connect, Explosion, Teleport **Mage ***Transformation: Mage ***Magic: Connect, Teleport, Barrier, Please, Gravity Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 19, . *'Viewership': 5.7% *The episode was premiered in North America on TV Japan in January 6, 2018. *This episode shown that Thunder, Blizzard, and Gravity Ring can not only can be used in Wizard's Dragon and Standard Styles, but also can be used by other magicians. *Instead of Sou Fueki, the other name is Kyoko Fueki based on Kizaki's search. *Final appearance of Wizard's Hurricane Style. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Wizard Volume 10 features episodes 38-41: The Stolen Hope, What was Forgotten on the Pitch, I Want to Ride a Bike and Magician is Fate. DSTD08790-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 10, DVD cover BSTD08790-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 10, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢魔法使いは運命｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢魔法使いは運命｣ Category:Kamen Rider Wizard